


Рокировка

by WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: После достижения совершеннолетия дело заключенного Асагири Гена должны будут рассмотреть заново.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 3





	Рокировка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

Камера заключения немногим отличается от обычной жилой каюты, но атмосфера здесь определенно соответствующая. Говорят, раньше на тюремной станции держали только самых отъявленных маньяков, которых сослали с поверхности Земли, настолько их преступления были ужасны. Выдумка это или нет, но сейчас это всё та же тюрьма, только теперь для малолетних преступников. Тех, кого казнить за правонарушения ещё рано.

После достижения совершеннолетия дело заключенного Асагири Гена должны будут рассмотреть заново, но шансов на помилование за его преступление дают мало. За измену человечеству.

Асагири Ген родился и вырос на одной из двенадцати станций Ковчега и знал каждый её угол как свои пять пальцев. И если что-то и было на станции Фабрики хорошего, так это вид из иллюминаторов. Земля внизу выглядела необъятно огромной, а под волнами облаков — завораживающе красивой. Неудивительно, что Сенку так на ней помешан. К слову, о Сенку. На Ковчеге несколько таких обзорных переходов, но отчего-то именно в переходе у Фабрики ему нравилось больше всего. Гену хочется думать, что из-за него, но напрямую он никогда не спрашивал. Зная Сенку, рассчитывать на откровенный ответ не приходится. То, как упорно он пытается держать марку неприступного и расчетливого сухаря, кажется Гену милым.

Познакомились они пару лет назад в том же месте. Как оказалось, Сенку только этого и ждал, потому что слава Гена разнеслась уже по всему Ковчегу. Если надо было кого-то подговорить, что-то раздобыть, обменять, продать — в общем, Асагири Ген был к вашим услугам. «Ничего противозаконного», — любил он с улыбкой развести руки в стороны, хотя в определенных кругах слухи ходили разные. К счастью, слухи к делу не пришьёшь, и Гену удавалось проворачивать свои дела вполне успешно.

Помнится, ему тогда стало любопытно, что же такого понадобилось от него сыну члена Совета. Ишигами Бьякуя, конечно, не канцлер, но старший инженер — должность на огромной орбитальной станции, безусловно, значимая. Прикидывая в уме возможную выгоду от предстоящей сделки, Ген приготовился набивать себе цену и прощупывать почву. И в ходе самых коротких переговоров в его жизни выяснилось: «Бьякуя мне не кровный родственник», — и ещё: «Нужен мусор».

Это сейчас подобные заявления Сенку не вызвали бы удивления, а тогда всё пошло не по плану. Ген сначала растерялся, потом влюбился, потом... Нет, наверное не в таком порядке. Как оказалось, раздобыть этот самый мусор — задачка ещё та. Хотя бы потому, что мусор этот космический: остатки разрушенной тринадцатой станции разнесло по округе ещё девяносто семь лет назад, в день, когда международные станции приняли решение объединиться в единый Ковчег. Большинство обломков давно унесло от орбиты Земли в открытый космос.

К счастью, подобный хлам можно было отыскать и на самом Ковчеге в старых складских отсеках механиков, только вот работенка эта долгая и нудная, и Ген был бы рад ограничиться ролью проводника и переговорщика, но его никто особо не спрашивал. Ген сначала сопротивлялся, потом безуспешно увиливал, и уже потом осознал: влюбился. Да и как тут не влюбиться? Потрясающий интеллект, убийственная прямолинейность, нелепая причёска и самая дьявольская улыбка. У него не было и шанса.

В кармане куртки Ген нащупывает циферблат старых механических часов — одна из его мусорных находок. Починить их не вышло, но любителей антиквариата хватает, вот и сохранил. Раньше его мало интересовала история, школьные уроки были донельзя скучными. Одни и те же видеозаписи, засмотренные до дыр, ядерная катастрофа и День Единства. Но Сенку, казалось, знал о жизни на Земле все и не скупился на восторженные рассказы.

«Когда-нибудь люди спустятся на Землю и отстроят цивилизацию заново», — воображаемый Сенку в голове встал в позу и откинул на плечо флаг науки. Да, у Сенку впереди еще долгий путь, и Гену всегда было трудно уложить в голове сам факт того, что им придется покинуть Ковчег, но теперь он отправился бы за Сенку на любую планету, если бы только мог.

Эти пару месяцев единственными, кого он видел, была это тюремная охрана. Сразу после того, как канцлер обвинил его в измене за попытку «организовать мятеж», его закрыли в одиночной камере. О том, что происходит на Ковчеге сейчас, Гену остается только догадываться. Если бы в их последнюю встречу они с Сенку не упустили из виду самое главное, всего этого можно было бы избежать.

_— Я заждался тебя, Сенку-чан, — Ген решает нарушить тишину, хотя знает, что в их случае это не обязательно._

_Сенку смотрит на него, будто что-то высчитывая, и, повернувшись спиной, откидывается назад, укладывая голову ему на колени. Что-то сегодня явно идёт не так, в воздухе чувствуется напряжение, а Сенку лежит с закрытыми глазами и нервно подёргивает ступней._

_Внутреннее волнение разгорается постепенно, выжигая кислород в лёгких достаточно медленно, чтобы не удариться в панику. Терпение, и Сенку всё расскажет сам, так что Ген не отказывает себе в удовольствии перебрать прядки волос, убирая их с лица, и провести пальцами по виску, зачёсывая за ухо. В такие моменты они оба всегда молчат, Ген — потому что испытывает слишком много эмоций, слова кажутся приторными, нелепыми и совершенно лишними, а Сенку — потому что Сенку. С тех пор, как их отношения вышли за рамки дружеских, ничего кардинально не изменилось, но в то же время стало ощущаться иначе. Ген ни за что бы не поверил в подобное, но Сенку однажды действительно сам сделал первый шаг._

_— Я рассчитывал, что у нас будет больше времени. — Сенку вскакивает на ноги, и продолжает: — Но у нас осталось в лучшем случае несколько месяцев._

_— О чем ты, Сенку-чан? И что за дурацкая привычка начинать рассказ с конца? — почти канючит Ген, одновременно готовясь к худшему._

_— В последнее время система жизнеобеспечения выходит из строя слишком часто, ремонт проблему не решает, а мой старик ещё надеялся скрыть это от меня... — Сенку шагает из угла в угол, почти переходя на шепот._

_— Может, он считает, что всё уладится?_

_— Он пытается найти решение уже полгода, но одному ему такую задачку не решить, и вряд ли канцлер захочет ставить Совет в известность._

_— Если об этом станет известно всем, то общественной паники избежать не удастся, как ни крути. Тот самый случай, когда тише едешь — дальше будешь._

Дальше события развивались слишком быстро, и когда Гена поймали с записью голоса Ишигами Бьякуи, раскрывающим жестокую правду о положении дел на Ковчеге, дело оставалось за малым — убедительно подыграть, пародируя голоса всех членов Совета и самого канцлера. Небольшая рокировка, чтобы обойтись малой кровью.

Суматоха за дверью заставляет подняться с койки. Похоже, охрана массово выпускает заключенных. Первое, что приходит в голову Гену, это чистка. Если ресурсы ограничены, логичнее всего сократить численность населения, начав с самых бесполезных. Несмотря на общую обреченность своего положения, умирать прямо сейчас не хочется совершенно. Оказывать хоть какое-то физическое сопротивление, пожалуй, бессмысленно, зато всегда можно попробовать договориться.

В дверях вместо привычного охранника Ген видит двухметрового, в форме патрульного, и едва узнает его с собранными в хвост волосами. Тот самый Шишио Цукаса, по слухам, единственный на Ковчеге, у кого есть сестра. Они встречаются взглядами, и Ген не успевает раскрыть рта, как Цукаса исчезает из виду. Камера остается открытой, и Ген выбегает наружу в поисках выхода. Охрана не обращает на него никакого внимания, пытаясь усмирить кучку взбунтовавшихся подростков, и упускать такой момент кажется глупостью. Но, едва свернув за угол, он с кем-то сталкивается и моментально оказывается схваченным.

— И куда ты собрался, менталист? — Сенку улыбается, заглядывая ему в лицо, и крепко держит за талию. — У меня для тебя деловое предложение.

— П-предложение? — Ген озирается по сторонам, и все-таки выбирается из объятий, возвращая себе самообладание. — Ты когда-нибудь начнешь переходить сразу к сути, Сенку-чан?

— Сотню заключенных, отправившихся на Землю, ждет помилование, — довольно объявляет Сенку и продолжается лыбиться. — Так что предлагаю тебе взять меня с собой.

— А, на Землю, — уж кто-кто, а Ген давно привык к вечным разговорам о Земле... — Постой, что?! Разве она уже пригодна для жизни?

— Вот мы и проверим! У меня аж мурашки по коже!


End file.
